


On This Earth

by Heading100Ways



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #The 100, Other charcters to be added, Other relationships to follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heading100Ways/pseuds/Heading100Ways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is post 3x16 (episode 16 season 3). It will follow the characters of 'The 100', after the epic finale. The story does focus a bit more on the Bellarke aspect of 'The 100'.<br/><3      BTW- *Additional characters and relationships will be added.*   <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Foreshadowment

_Clarke_ had been back at Arkadia for 3 weeks. In those 3 weeks she hadn't told anyone else about the fate of the Earth; It had only been 3 weeks ago since Clarke had been told of the meltdown of every nuclear power plant on the planet, making the Earth all but uninhabitable in as little as six months. No-one else but Clarke knew. Well... Bellamy too also knew, and Clarke hated that. That now too Bellamy had to share the burden of knowing too much. Who knew what would happen next, or how Clarke was going to save them all this time. Or who she'd lose on the way of survival. She had already lost so many: Dad, Wells, Finn and Lexa. Clarke knew now the full danger of giving your heart unconditionally. She could never give her heart away again, everything she touched died. The commander of death, a name that fit so well.

 

_Raven_ sat with Monty their hands entwined. He was asleep head resting over hers, as she leant on his shoulder. They had kept their relationship private, no-one was to know- after Clarke and the others had returned to Arkadia, she and Monty had spent the 3 weeks with each other. It was odd how it had happened, unexpected. But one night, late in the forests Raven had looked at Monty and something changed. There was a spark, a type of electricity which could of almost electrified her. And it wasn't the alcohol which caused what happened next. Because next thing Raven knew they were kissing. His lips were gentle, warm and undemanding. They had kissed in a close embrace, his arms wrapped around hers as they explored each other's lips. They continued their relationship unintentionally, every time Raven expected to grow bored or uninterested. But in fact it was quite the opposite.Monty's kindness harbored Raven into a safe place. A place where no-one could know about. A place no-one would ever find out about. So Raven had told Monty to stay quiet and that they had to wait. Still Raven was fearsome. Someone might ruin for them or if they became officially anything she'd lose Monty. Which was why she had to end whatever relationship they had managed to create.

 

_Through the forests of thick moss and tangled ivy stood a young warrior. Her bedraggled hair stood to the sides with strands of unkempt brown straggled across her shoulders and back. She stood for a while, eyes painfully red from crying, and her weaponry falling slightly from her hand. Again she swung the sword up and pressed it jagged sharpness across her scarred palm. Blood did not return, yet the swelling of over abused flesh swelled up once again. The young warrior was called, Octavia Blake from Skaikru: yet she did not belong to Skaikru anymore, she didn't belong anywhere. After murdering a man named Pike, she had left her friends and taken off into the bleak wilderness. Octavia's sword slipped from her grasp to the soggy ground; it had been raining for 2 days and hadn't stopped. Oblivious to her surroundings Octavia did not notice the presence of another. The other grabbed Octavia's upper body, her screams were muffled by the other's bulky arm. The other injected Octavia with a sleeping dose and she slept like a child while the other swung her over their shoulder where she hung, limp._


	2. Finding Hope

**Bellamy had found it**! The way to stop the meltdown of power plants and the end of the world. Truthfully he had only found part of the answer to their problem but this was one way to save lives.

_While clearing up the previous room, that Octavia and Lincoln had lived in on the Ark, Bellamy had found Lincoln's old sketchbook. A guard had returned the book back to this room after Octavia had left it in Polis. Bellamy had saved it knowing that if Octavia was to come back she would want Lincoln's book. Bellamy had idly flicked through pages till one page caught  his eye. The page stood out in dark, bold lines of ink and pressed lead. Drawn was a small outline of what looked like a another city similar to Polis, at the top of the page underlined was a title that descripted: VARAE HUMANITATIS. Bellamy presumed that the title was the name for the city, yet he couldn't understand what it meant, it looked like Latin._

Bellamy knew exactly what to do now, he had to tell Clarke.

 

 **Raven's** head pounded as she attempted to solder 2 electrical components together. In truth she didn't know why she was bothering to even make anything new, without

any needs of electrical equipment it seemed once again Raven was not needed. And out of frustration she threw the soldering iron away to her left and slumped her head into her hands. "Raven"?, a voice called out to her. Raven looked up, glancing over to see Monty looking forwards at her, slightly concerned. "Hey", he spoke before her, and sat in the chair opposite hers'.

Raven cuddled her knees to stop herself feeling the need to touch or hug Monty. Monty just looked on at her, steady and calm as always. Raven swallowed a small lump in her throat, "I can't be with you". Her voice came out harsh, that was unintended.Yet Monty's face portrayed no hurt, just disbelief. So Raven continued talking, "It was fun and all but It wasn't like I loved you or anything", the lies came slipping out with a element of unseen bitterness. Monty's face now twisted into a horribly sad one, where tears threatened to fall . Raven refused to cry, not in front of him.

Monty suddenly stood, so quickly it almost startled Raven, and looked at her with such intensity it took Raven's strength not to shatter into pieces. Raven expected him to say something, maybe something cruel to match her own words. But he did something much worse,  **he said nothing.**

 

 

 **Clarke** had listened to Bellamy attentively, not butting in or asking questions when he spoke. She had been half shocked when she had seen him darting up towards her, a book in his hands. She was even more shocked to hear what Bellamy had said.

"But Bellamy how does this help us"? Bellamy gazed softly at Clarke for a moment, then hesitantly spoke: "This city seems to be similar to Polis, maybe even superior. They could help us".

It made sense, Bellamy had done good, found something useful. Clarke almost smiled in joy that Bellamy her co-Leader had come up with a solution. "You've done good Bellamy, we should set up a group, go check it out. Did you say it was past Mount Weather"?

Bellamy flipped through the book's pages. "No, further West from Mount Weather, so should only take a day or 2 to get there.", he paused for a moment, his mind remembering something- "We should tell Abby and Kane before they leave for Polis".

 

 

_The tall yet scrawny figure, outstretched_ _on the cell's icy cold floor, belonged_ _to John Murphy. He had been there for 4 long days. After being captured and taken away from Emori who had been killed right in front of him: he was locked in this disgusting cell. Another boy was locked  in the cell too, Murphy suspected he was around the same age as him. The boy looked after Murphy's badly infected wounds by treating them with a tiny sample of medication which hung hidden around his neck on a leather cord. The Guards hadn't noticed it yet because it was so carefully placed underneath his old blue shirt. The boy's name was Alexandrus a name given by his people who he had been taken away from._

_Murphy still in the blur of a sleep from his drugged food, lay exhausted. By his cell was the railings looking into another cell, a cell which contained **Octavia.**  _

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
